Unexpected
by Izunyan
Summary: A Shadower lives a mundane life with no desire for change. An Ice Lightning Mage struggles with her goal to become an Arch Mage. They cross paths. He never expected what he was in for. Explanation inside, rated for language, and some future action. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, ii Chaos zZ here, bringing you a Maplestory...Story!**

**Summary: A Shadower lives his mundane life with no desire for change. An Ice Lightning Mage struggles with reaching her goal of becoming an Arch Mage. They cross paths in a town. He never knew what he was in for.**

**New characters in this chapter:**

** Luck is a 14x Shadower. He's considered strong for his level, and constantly runs bosses for money. **

**Valze is a 15x Battle Mage. He's Luck's long time friend, also great friends with Lucius. Goes bossing with Luck, and Lucius.  
><strong>

**Lucius is a 14x Ice/Lightning Arch Mage. He is a long time friend of Valze, and good friends with Luck. Goes bossing with Luck and Valze.**

**Well... Enjoy the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I stood on the ledge sighing, picked up my right hand, and stared at the sharp dagger, which shone from the faint glow of the lava. I got up and casted my buffing spells. The quickness of haste, along with the quickness of my dagger booster, altogether with the protection of my Meso guard.

I leapt off the platform and faded into the shadows and ran through the dog like monsters that stood between myself and the Zakum altar.

"_Hey Luck, are you almost here?" a voice asked._

"Yeah man, give me a sec," I said, climbing the last metal rope, and entering the portal to the altar.

I stood among five other people, two of I knew as long time friends, and two who I didn't. Along with myself, my two friends, Valze and Lucius, would be the attackers, while the two people would grab helmets, after they paid us. One person was a priestess, so she would heal us, and make everything easier.

"Sorry I'm late man," I said, quickly flash jumping towards my two friends.

"No problem man, ready to go?" Lucius said, holding his Aeas hand staff.

"Yeah, are you two ready?" I said, turning to the priestess and the ranger. They both quietly nodded.

I opened the altar door, and we went inside quickly.

I climbed the rope and sat down and sighed again. Valze climbed next to me.

"Same shit, different day," He said, as the glowing black aura encircled me, making me feel more powerful.

"Here man, I found some of these in Neo City," Lucius said, handing each of us a bottle labeled 'The Energizer Drink'.

We drank our drinks in unison, and I hopped down onto the altar and placed the eye of fire on the altar. I rushed back to the platform, and re-casted my spells. I extended my arm outward and created an immense throwing star infused with the powers of my teacher, The Dark Lord, and planted it on the ground, and then casted the pink aura of my pickpocket skill. Lucius and Valze also casted their boosters, along with Lucius' meditation, which didn't affect me.

The altar began to shake, and Zakum appeared in a rage, and we began attacking. We concentrated on one arm at a time. I attacked from a bit of a distance with my Boomerang Step, alongside with Lucius, who casted bolts of his Chain Lightning, which transferred to other arms after the initial hit. Valze, however, was up close, swinging his Aeas hand staff infused with dark magic, hitting two arms six times.

We continued this until the arms were finished, and moved on to the main body. Valze continued striking the body with his Finishing Blow, and Lucius continued shooting his lightning. I, however, began blowing up the Mesos that had been dropped because of my pickpocket ability, but as soon as the Mesos ran out, I changed my attack a bit, chaining my Boomerang Step with Savage Blow.

Zakum let out a roar, and casted a strong attack, which hit everyone but me. I quickly grabbed a smoke grenade from my pocket, and tossed it to protect us all.

"Thanks man," Valze said, quickly gulping a potion down.

"Anytime," I said. I turned my head to the priestess and ranger. "How are you two holding up?".

"I'm doing alright, thanks," the priestess said, casting heal to make sure everyone is alright.

"I am too, just wish I could help," the ranger said.

"Alright, let's get back to work," I said, turning towards Zakum, and continuing to attack through the smokescreen, until it cleared.

Zakum was beginning to have worsening cracks, and attacking stronger more frequently. The priestess continued healing while we attacked the boss with all our might.

Zakum let out one final cry, and cracked once and for all, and dropped some items.

"Alright, there's three helmets, get yours," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Another Zakum defeated," Lucius said.

The priestess and the ranger grabbed their helmets, and the priestess approached me.

"Hey… Luck?" she said, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked her, turning to face her.

"Can I grab that Angel Ray skill book?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want," I said.

The priestess grabbed the book, and stared at us.

"Alright, let's get out of here, I'm bored," Valze said.

"Good idea," Lucius said.

We left the portal, leaving the ranger and priestess behind, and with a bit more money in our wallets.

* * *

><p>The cold city of El Nath was filled with people walking and talking. I stood around with my two friends as we began walking around looking for something to do.<p>

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if they get destroyed by the monsters on the way back from Zak?" Valze said, randomly.

"Ha, that would, I'm going to go back to Kerning for a bit," I said, stretching.

"Alright man, I'll see you later," Lucius said.

"Yeah man, I'm gonna go sleep for a bit," Valze said, yawning.

I nodded, as my friends and I went our separate ways, and I headed to the Orbis tower. I climbed the ropes, as the monsters attempted to attack me, but couldn't.

'I remember when these things could actually hurt me,' I thought to myself, opening the Orbis tower scroll. My vision went white, and I felt my body tingle with a familiar sensation of teleportation via scrolls, and soon found myself on the top on the tower, and went inside the portal.

I quickly passed through Orbis, since I didn't care much for that town, and flash jumped towards the boat to Victoria Island. The boat was docked, meaning I had made it, and I went inside the ship, waving casually at the woman in front.

The boat was filled with about 5 or 6 other people. I didn't really make conversations with anyone, since they usually pestered me, asking for free stuff or for any old equipment I had. I took off the two hats on my head, the transparent hat, which was covering my Scarlion helmet, and ran my hand through my hair. I sat down on the mast, and awaited the departure and the Crimson Balrgos if they dared to show their ugly faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is chapter two. Thank you for your review Blue and Cookie. Blue, I understand what you said, and I thank you especially for your criticism, and as regarding to the Zakum thing, Zakum doesn't seem like a big deal in Maplestory anymore, so it slipped my mind haha. Plus, as shown in this chapter, Luck has zakked so much, he is bored by it. As for the lacking in detail, in past stories, people kept telling me I went too far into details, or explained things that were implied, so I'm still trying to find the perfect balance between too much, and enough. Also, I put -Luck- since eventually, I'll use another characters point of view, but not yet. Anyways, enjoy, and please let me know what you think of it.  
><strong>

**New Characters: Sophia (Sophy) 17x Evan. Friend of Luck through another friend.**

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

The streets of Henesys were like usually; crowded and lively, from the weaker people mingling carefree, to higher level people hoping to sell something or simply to relax as well. I was there for a trade.

I had found a rare scroll I didn't need and a friend of a friend said he would buy it for 12 million mesos, and money was money.

I sat down on a ledge stared around the city I no longer recognized. From the first days of my journey to become a bandit, I hung around these streets, and trained in the outskirts of this town. Now it was completely changed.

On the other hand, I had also completely changed. I went from a bandit struggling to kill Ligators to holding a dragon Khanjar in one hand, and a Varkit dagger, and constantly defeating boss monsters to the point where they were a bore. I never expected to master the incredible speed that came with Boomerang Step, or even Assaulter. The nostalgia ended with a tap on my shoulder.

I quickly spun and gripped my dagger and shield tightly. A scared fire/posion mage stood in front of me. I quickly stood up and unarmed myself.

"Sorry, I was lost in a thought; you're here for the scroll?" I said, staring at the mage.

"Yes, but I only have 10 million, since I had to buy a new robe, you don't mind do you?" he asked, with a smile.

"I mind," I said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I need the scroll thought, can I please get it?" he said, semi-begging.

"No, now get out of my sight," I said, sitting back down.

"Please ma-," he began.

I quickly grabbed my dagger again and spun my arm back, stopping a few inches from his face.

"You're annoying me," I said, turning my face halfway to see him with one eye.

The mage quickly apologized and left, quickly heading into a portal.

I sighed and grabbed the scroll and stared at it.

'Like hell he needs a weapon attack scroll, who the hell does he think I am,' I said, quickly pocketing the scroll again.

"Kinda harsh, huh Luck?" a voice asked.

"Not really, I hate when people take advantage," I said, recognizing the voice.

"Maybe you should try to be nicer," the girl said, hopping off the blue dragon she rode.

"I am nice, Sophy, I just do what I have to do to survive in this world," I said.

Sophia, or Sophy, as we all called her, was a high level Evan who led a guild named RoyalArmy. I had been part of an alliance with them, until I left since I thought I wasn't ready to lead a guild. I met her through a good friend, and she had always been nice to me. She wore a black leather jacket, along with a red skirt and matching red bow, which didn't interfere with her nicely curled white hair, that went down past her waist.

"I see, want to go to Neo City with me?" she asked.

"You know I hate training," I said, staring down at her.

"Just asking, well, I'll see you later," she said, hopping up on her dragon again, and riding off.

"Laters," I said, watching her ride off into the horizon.

I laid down on the ledge and stared at the sky. I had nothing to do for the day. I sighed.

"_Hey Sophy, I'll go to Neo with you, I'm bored," _I said, concentrating on her.

"_Alright! The boat is coming a few minutes, hurry!"_ She answered.

I got up and flash jumped away, towards the docks of the boats.

I entered the boat, and sat next to Sophy on the mast.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, staring at me.

"Nothing, just have nothing better to do today," I said, staring outwards.

"You want to kill the rogs?" she asked.

"Sure, if they even want to attack," I said, since they had a habit of never coming when I rode a boat.

The boat began to move, and the few people on the boat rushed inside the cabin. Sophy stood up and began to walk, but before she leaped off the mast, she turned to me.

"Don't get cocky and get yourself killed," she said, with a smirk and a wink.

"Yeah, like I'd ever die to these things," I said, casting my dagger booster spell.

In the distance, I saw a small brown dot.

'Finally, something to kill,' I thought, slipping into the shadows and clutching my dagger and shield tightly.

The brown ship hovered towards the deck of our boat and two winged Balrogs came out of the ships, looking for anything they could steal. I leaped on the top of the mast, and waited until one flew near me.

A Balrog got within my daggers range, and I quickly appeared from the shadows and slashed the monsters three times, and finished with one final thrust, felling the monster quickly. His buddy, however, noticed me, and began flying towards me, and charging a ball of black thunder. He roared, and spit the energy ball at me. I stood my ground, and as soon as the ball got close, I dashed through it and slashed the monster twice, and returned to my original spot; all within about a second.

The Crimson Balrog roared, and began to charge at me. I leapt towards it, and spin my body, slashing its body six times, and causing it to let out a single roar, and disappear in a black triangle in the air.

"Simple," I said, outloud to myself, sitting down on my small green chair.

"Good job Luck," Sophy said, emerging from the cabin door.

"It's nothing, anyone could kill a Crimson Rog nowadays," I said.

"Geez Luck, you sure know how to talk to a lady," Sophy said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Sophy, I got things on my mind," I said, looking up at her.

"Still, I'm trying to cheer you up, since you've been all down and bored all the time," she said, smiling.

"I-… Thanks Sophy," I said, forcing myself to smile.

'She's being nice, let's not get on her bad side,' I thought, as I stopped myself from saying something that would piss her off.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, hope you enjoyed it. - ii Chaos zZ.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three of Unexpected. Here I tried to go a bit more into details, and a bit of back story on Luck's past. Thank you Poke for your review, glad you're enjoying it, and I'm trying to include a bit more detail. Let me know what you guys think, I love getting reviews and using them to improve.**

**New Characters:**

**Dex: 6x Bandit at the time mentioned, Luck's best friend, a mentor as a bandit, and the leader of Luck's first guild.**

**Anyways, enjoy the third chapters of Unexpected.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sophy, go ahead, I'll meet you there," I said, as we arrived in Leafre.<p>

Sophy nodded, and hopped on the back of her dragon, heading to Neo City's entrance. I headed to the weapon creator to have my earrings repaired.

"Hello Luck, going hunting?" Mos, the weapon technician, said.

"Yeah, got nothing else to do," I said, handing him the blue earrings, and a bag of mesos.

"So how's life as a Shadower?" he asked me.

"Pretty good, just getting kinda tedious now," I said, scratching my head.

I grabbed my earrings and began to jump quickly across the small town and entered the first portal, and faded into the shadows again as I passed the monsters. I sat down on a ledge and opened my bag.

I rummaged through the bag and took out an old bathrobe.

'Damn Dex, I never thought I'd be the one that made it to a Shadower, thought you'd always be the one leading the guild and helping me out,' I thought, sighing.

* * *

><p><em>I dragged my body back to the Kerning City. In my hand, I held the Cass dagger, and in the other a Jurgen Wristguard. But in the shield hand, I also held the proof of hero medal, given to me by the test instructor.<em>

'_Finally, I can become an official bandit,' I said, continuing to trudge through the dangerous sewer area, filled with Ligators and Neckies._

_The portal to Kerning was in sight, and my face faintly lit up. I took slow steps forward, until I stepped on a Ligator, and it attacks me, knocking me off my feet. I try to raise my dagger and prepared to attack, but my body falls back, and I can't get up._

"_I was so close," I said, eyes closed, to the air, thinking I was done for._

"_Don't talk like that Luck," a familiar voice said._

_I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Dex. His hand was near my face, and I took it and raised myself up, and immediately clutched my ribs. Dex grabbed my body with his arm._

"_I got you, let's go," he said. A smile was on his face, and a weak one on mine._

_We reached the city easily, and I walked into the bar first, climbing down the steps, with Dex in tow._

"_I see you made it Luck," the Dark Lord said, in his upside position._

"_I have the proof of hero, but I don't deserve it, I couldn't have done it without Dex's help," I said, looking at the medal, with tears forming in my eyes._

"_Luck, you can't do everything alone all the time, sometimes you need help from someone else, I'm glad to see you rose up from the weak little rogue you came to me as, and with great that, I'm honored to promote you to a bandit," the Dark Lord said, engulfing me in a bright yellow light, and adding a tab in my skill book. Dex approached me as well, with something blue in his arms._

"_Remember this?" he asked._

_I did remember it. It was his bathrobe that he wore when I met him, because it allowed his body to move more freely. I merely nodded._

"_It's yours now, take good care of it," he said, handing me the robe._

_I stared at the robe, and then at my best friend. _

"_I'm gonna be the best bandit I can," I said, quietly._

_The edges of my view turned black, and I felt the pain of my weak body hitting the floor._

* * *

><p>I shook my head.<p>

'I cried too much for nothing,' I thought, getting up and putting the bathrobe away.

I leapt down off the ledge and began to head onto another portal until I heard a scream for help.

I found myself at the split of the road, and waited for another sign of the scream, in case I had been hearing things. The shout came once again from the portal where Manon and Griffey were. I quickly entered the portal and headed to the area inbetween the two bosses.

I casted my two usual spells of Haste, Booster, and Meso Guard quickly and quickly faded into the shadows again.

"Who's there?" I shouted into the air, hoping to find out which one of the two portals I should enter.

Another shout of 'Help!' came from the Manon portal, along with the sound of attacks. I hurried into the portal, with my transparent hat off, and my Scarlion helmet in full show.

* * *

><p>I dashed into the area, and saw the reddish orange dragon spitting flames, alongside Kentarus' shooting spears at two people. I hurried behind the dragon, and gripped my dagger and shield, and slashed three times quickly, and ended the combo with a powerful thrust forward.<p>

The dragon turned towards me and I extended my left arm backwards, concentrating my energy on creating the Dark Lord's throwing star, and turned to the two people.

"You two, get over here, quickly!" I said, swinging my left arm over my shoulder, and planting the star on the ground beside me.

"We can't!" one said. She held a bow, and wore a reverse overall, and held a dark Arund bow, but she must've been recently advanced to Bowmaster, since she had a hard time defeating these monsters.

"Whatever, just stay alive," I said, grabbing a light blue stone from my pack, and held it near my body, summoning a dark shadow that took form behind me, meanwhile Manon was turning around, and beginning to spew fire at the second person.

'No you don't,' I thought, rushing over to where the dragon was, and pushing my body forward, and appeared in front of him, leaving 6 cuts in its scaly body.

"T-thank you," the second girl said.

She was a mage, wearing a Dark Bazura robe, and holding a gold Magicodar wand. She wore a dark galaxy hat, which didn't interfere with her straight hair going down past her waist almost. I didn't reply to her thank you, and turned around and swung my dagger a few times, summoning my allies that helped my through my journey as a chief bandit to defeat the Kentarus' that were roaming around.

I leaped up and slashed the dragon with my Savage Blow, hitting him twelve times, thanks to my Shadow Partner. The dragon tried to attack me, but I was too agile for the dragon's sluggish movements. The dragon suddenly swung his tail and I jumped away, touching the floor as I landed.

'Cheap,' I though, taking a deep breath, about to go into dark sight for a final assassination. Manon turned and charged his fire breath at the two girls, who we're trying to defend themselves with their weapons.

'Crap,' I thought, grabbing a smoke grenade, and tossing it at the two girls. The smoke made Manon's attack miss, but then he turned and stared at me, with a mouth full of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! - ii Chaos zZ.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I don't know why its not showing up as bold, even though its highlighted... but whatever. Anyways, I worked on this chapter for days, and could not be satisfied with anything I tried, so I'm just gonna post this really short chapter to move the story along. Next chapter there's more backstory.**

** This thing is really acting up, and not letting me select where I write, so I'm just gonna write this here, ignore the previous this, I dont wanna erase it, since I might erase somewhere else. Anyways, I don't really think I'd want reviews for this chapter, and I don't wanna respond to them now, since its acting up, but leave me thoughts if you want. - ii Chaos zZ**

**New characters are Emily, a 12x Bowmaster, and Lillian, a 10x I/L.**

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I stared up at the enraged Manon and smirked.

"Hit me with your best shot," I said.

The dragon arched his neck back and spewed fire at me. I closed my eyes, and summoned a wooden doll to take my place, and kicked the floor, propelling myself forward, while slashing the dragon's body six times.

'Simple,' I thought.

Manon roared in pain, and disappeared in a shadow of itself. I sheathed my dagger and shield, and walked over to the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, eyeing both the girls.

"I'm alright," the Bowmaster said, eyeing her friend.

"I am too…" she said, weakly.

"You don't sound alright," I said, watching her grab her side.

She moved her hand from her side, and I saw the hand covered in blood, and blood on her robe. I opened my bag, and took out a white cape, along with two purple vials.

"Here drink this," I said, handing her the elixir.

She drank the elixir, which was a rare potion that made you feel incredible afterwards, but that cut would take some time to heal. I grabbed my trusty Varkit, and sliced the simple white cape into a few long strips. I stood up and moved near her.

"Here, raise your robe for a second," I said, tying two strips together.

Her friend came over and slapped me.

"How dare you, you pervert!" she shouted. My face didn't move, and she simply slapped my Scarlion helmet, not hurting me at all.

"I want to make sure it's done right," I said, coldly.

"I can do it for you just fine," she said.

"Ungrateful little brat, you do it then," I said, handing her the strips, turning my face to the mage.

"That elixir will do you good, hopefully she doesn't mess this up," I said, getting up and casting my haste spell, and beginning to turn around to walk away.

"Wait!" the Mage's weak voice said. I turned my head.

"Thanks for the help mister," she said, smiling weakly.

"My name is Luck, and no problem," I said.

I turned around, and put my transparent hat on, and opened a scroll to return to Leafre, but throwing two behind me as I transported myself to Leafre.

* * *

><p>"Change of plans Sophy, I'm going to go back to Victoria," I said, concentrating on my friend.<p>

"_Oh, alright, thought you had ran into trouble or something, well, I'll talk to you later Luck, maybe you can help me get a few Scar and Targa helms for my guildies later?" she asked._

"Sure, just get me a few energizers, and I'll do it for free," I said, back to her.

"_Alright, have fun Luck," she said, cheerfully._

I headed back to the ship, and waved at the guard as I sat on the boat, crossing my arms.

'The hell am I gonna do today,' I said, closing my eyes.

"Hey, you!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I opened my eyes.

Valze was quickly teleporting towards the boat, and made it before the one minute call time.

"Hey man, what's up?" I said, as he sat next to me.

"Hey, want to go Zak again?" Valze said, putting his staff across his legs.

"Sure, where's Lucius?" I asked.

"He's already there, He's got a bishop there to door us," He said.

"Alright, no pots needed," I said,smirking.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

"Seriously, what a freaking douchebag," Emily said, still frustrated.

I held my side as Emily had her arm around me, helping me walk towards the boat station.

"He was just trying to help Em," I said, meekly.

"For all we knew, he was some creepy 50 year old guy trying to look under your robe," Emily said.

"I don't think he was 50 with that kind of speed…" I said quietly.

"That isn't helping my point Lilly," Emily said, glaring at me.

I sighed, and kept quiet as my friend continued talking, and we walked slowly towards the boat.

* * *

><p>'With this injury, who knows how long it'll take me to become an Arch Mage…' I thought, sadly.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I wrote this chapter with one thing in mind. To get Luck to have some contact with the fact that he isn't indestructible, as a sort of wake up call to him, and to have him make contact with Lillian. Hopefully it isn't incredibly rushed, but I wanted to get to this part, I just didn't really know how. Anyways, as to prior comments, this is not my first story, but I will be keeping the characters to a minimum. Luck and Lillian are the main two characters, the rest are for support, or for backstory.**

**Anyways, enjoy the 5th chapter.**

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

About a month had passed since I had fought Manon, and rescued those two girls, but not much had changed, I continually fought Zakum with Valze, and Lucius, and helped Sophy's guild with Scar and Targa, and eventually sold my scroll, along with more that I had found bossing. I had also gotten a bit stronger, which was my favorite thing.

Other than those things, I had nothing to do during the days when I wasn't fighting bosses.

I walked through Kerning City, having received a message from the Dark Lord, asking me to come talk to him. The letter caught my attention with 1 word: Dex.

* * *

><p>"So you're here already," the Dark Lord said, appearing from the shadows.<p>

"Yes, I was nearby, what did you find?" I asked, quickly.

"I found nothing, I just have something to tell you that Dex would've wanted me to tell you," he said calmly.

"Fuck you, you're wasting my time," I said, turning around and heading towards the door.

"Luck, you've gotten incredibly strong since you started your journey, but like Dex, you're mortal, you're not invincible," he said.

"I can do what I want, nothing has killed me yet, nothing will kill me tomorrow," I said, putting one hand on the stairs.

"The Black Mage is still lingering around, he could attack at any moment, and if he does, you are to stay away, do you understand?" he said, sternly.

"I won't. If you five won't do anything about that glorified magician, maybe I should," I said, smirking.

"As your instructor, I won't allow you," he said, appearing in front of me, staring at me through his mask.

"Leave me alone, I don't have an instructor anymore," I growled.

"Luck, I understand that you don't want to trust anybody, but you shouldn't get killed trying to prove you're strong, no one can do everything alone," he said.

"I'm not alone, I got my dagger and shield, and that's all I need," I said to the man.

"Fine Luck, you're not my student anymore, do as you please, but I'll always be here if you need to talk," he said, disappearing from in front of me, and fading into the shadows. I climbed up the ladder, and exited the building.

Kerning City was almost empty, like usually, since it wasn't a very popular town now that nobody ever did the Kerning party quest. I decided to head to Singapore for a change of scenery. I headed to the airport near Kerning, and bought a ticket, and entered the plane.

Only one other person was there on this trip, someone I recognized.

* * *

><p>"Hey you," I said, waving at the mage.<p>

"Oh, hey Luck, how are you?" she said smiling a small smile.

"Alright, how are your wounds from Manon?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm a lot better, I'm finally going to start training again, I really want to be an Arch Mage," she said.

"Glad to hear that, where's your annoying friend?" I asked.

"She's training at Von Leon's castle, wish I could go there," she said, sighing.

I had nothing else to say, so I got quiet. I stared at the ground, until she said another thing.

"I like how you look without the Scarlion helmet," she said, smiling.

"Oh… thank you," I said, smirking a bit.

The plane took off and began cruising at the normal altitude.

"You never told me your name," I said, leaning back on the seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Lillian, but you can call me Lilly too," She said.

"Alrig-," I began, but was cut off.

The lights on the plane began blinking red, indicating something was wrong.

"Stay here," I said, getting up and running to the cock pit. I began knocking on the door.

"What's wrong?" I shouted, through the metal door.

"We're being attacked, I'm going to try to land safely," the pilot shouted.

"Open the door, I'll take the monsters out," I shouted back, unsheathing my dagger and shield.

I ran back to the side door. I reached for the handle, until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm going with you," Lillian said, holding her wand and shield.

"It's too dangerous," I said.

"I can handle myself," she said.

"I won't let you get hurt again," I said.

"I'll be fine, I can help you, trust me," she said.

I hesitated, but decided she would be of help, since of her ice spells. I casted haste on the both of us, along with my booster, and meso guard, and quickly held a blue summoning rock to my chest, summoning my shadow partner. Lilly also casted a booster, her meditation spell, and her magic guard.

I opened the door, and grabbed the roof, and hopped up on the roof. The wind wasn't pushing as hard, since the pilot had slowed down the plane. I helped Lilly up, and I looked around for any signs of danger.

"I don't see anything," Lilly said, grabbing her wand tightly. Her back was pressed against mine.

I closed my eyes, and began listening for anything. I heard a movement to my right, and swung my dagger backwards, and felt it go inside something. I opened my eyes, and saw a monster appear.

"Impressive, bandit," the monster said.

It was a Crimson Balrog, but this one was different. It had came invisible, and now that it was in sight, it was almost pitch black, with red eyes, sharper claws, and longer wings. I had stabbed into its claw right before it landed an attack.

"This one can talk," I said, turning around to face it.

"That's right, and I can kill too," it said, spitting a bolt of black thunder at me.

I summoned a wooden dummy to take my place, and grabbed Lilly, moving us back a bit.

"Be careful," I whispered to her. She nodded.

She ran forward, and shot a spear made of thunder at the Balrog, while I threw a small smoke grenade, and leaped through it, landing a savage blow on the Balrog, leaving twelve tiny dashes on its immense body.

"Tickles," it said, chuckling, in its demonic voice.

Lilly charged an ice strike, summoning an icy fairy, and hitting the Balrog with three chunks of ice. IT remained moving normally.

"He's not affected by ice, Luck," she said.

"Alright, I'll get him, you stay back," I said, lunging myself at the monster with the incredible speed of my Boomerang Step, hitting him twice, and twice more thanks to my Shadow, while Lilly shot her thunder spears at the monster, who remained still.

"Why isn't it fighting back," I said, to Lilly.

"Foolish humans, I am not here to fight, I was just sent here to wreak havoc, I just decided to begin with this plane, but toying with you was all too fun," it said, chuckling.

"Nothing's being destroyed today, except you," I said, fading into my dark sight.

"Maybe I should begin with your friend," he said, raising a claw.

Lilly screamed, and I turned around. Chains had appeared, and were constricting her. I ran to her, and slashed the chains, releasing her quickly, but then felt a sharp claw hit my back, pushing me down on top of the plane.

I raised my body slowly, and quickly got on my feet when I got settled.

"Enough of this, I must be going elsewhere now," The Balrog said, slashing the front of the plane, causing it to begin heading down towards the ocean, and quickly disappeared.

I ran to Lilly, and grabbed her by the waist.

"What are you doing?" She said, as I walked to the edge.

"We have to jump before the plane hits the water, or it might pull us down with it," I said, hoping I was right.

"Alright," she said, gulping.

I waited a few seconds, until I saw a fairly small island coming up that we could go to.

"Alright, we can go to that island," I said, pointing to it.

She nodded, and grabbed on to me tighter. I gulped as well, and waitied. The island past a bit, and I leapt off the plane, holding on the Ice Lightning mage, and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing again, nothing to say really, but enjoy.**

**- ii Chaos zZ  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I felt the wind hitting our bodies, and braced myself for impact with the water. I moved my body from our original position to me being beneath Lillian, so she would besafer. Her face blocked some of the wind, and I opened my eyes, and peeked to my right.

The water was nearing, and I quickly closed my eyes again, and held onto Lillian tightly.

I felt my back hit the water hard, and felt the water as we sank lower. My body slowed, until I hit some sand with a bit of force. I opened my eyes through the water, and saw the sun over the top of the water. I held on to Lillian, unsure if she was conscious still, and kicked off floor, and began swimming towards the surface. Luckily, my speed helped a bit, and I reached the surface in ten or so seconds.

"Lilly, are you alright?" I said, kicking my legs, to keep us afloat.

"Yeah… Just a little light headed, sorry," she said, coughing up water.

"Can you swim?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she said.

I let her go, and I looked around until I found the island.

"Alright, let's get to dry land," I said, looking at her.

Lilly nodded, and she began swimming, and I swam behind her, in case anything attacked from behind us.

* * *

><p>I felt my feet hit sand, and I stood up, and trudged through the shallow water until I was completely on the dry sand. I sighed, and saw Lilly staring at me in shock.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at her.

"You're bleeding," she said, coming closer and pointing at my right hip.

I raised my black top a bit, and saw a cut from the Balrog's claw, going along my hip to my lower back.

"Wow, he grazed me," I said, putting my shirt back down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine, he just broke skin, nothing bad," I said, donning a small smile.

I began to prepare. I focused on one person I knew would help me.

"Dando, it's Luck, I need your help," I said, concentrating on my friend. He took a bit to reply, but eventually replied.

"_Hey Luck, long time, are you alright?" he replied, with his significantly deeper than mine voice._

"Actually no, a weird C-Rog attack a Singapore bound plane, and I had to jump off the plane with someone, and I was wondering if you guys could help," I said.

"_Of course man, you're always a part of us, I'll look into everything, I'll get back to you," Dando said, with a reassuring tone._

"Thanks a lot Dando, owe you one," I said, smirking.

"Who was that?" Lillian asked, looking at me, and sitting on a rock.

"An old friend from an old guild," I said.

Dando was a junior master from a guild I was in since I just became a Shadower. I left the guild because of personal reasons, but I kept in touch with them, and usually went bossing when they needed someone. Dando was the highest level Bowmaster we had, and in my mind, was the guild's leader. He quickly befriended me, negating my thoughts that higher levels were all rude.

I sat down next to Lillian.

"So, what do we do first?" Lilly asked.

"We need to wait for Dando to come through, but for now, we need to get firewood, and have a fire ready for the night," I said, standing back up.

Lilly nodded, and stood up as well.

* * *

><p>Night came around, and I didn't get a reply from Dando yet. I lined a circle with stones, and put some dry grass and sticks inside the circle.<p>

"Alright, go ahead," I said, looking at Lillian.

She nodded, and held her wand forward. She casted a lower level spell and a small thunderbolt formed and hit the sticks and grass, causing it to ignite into a small fire. I placed some more grass, and the fire caught quicker.

"Alright," she said, sitting down.

"It's like having a fire/poison around," I said, sitting next to her.

I grabbed my shield and stared at it, how the fire reflected the similar colors of the shield, and I began to think about what happened before. That Dark Balrog was so powerful compared to the past things I had fought. If we weren't on the roof of an airplane, I might've had a better chance, but I felt that he was holding back, as if he was way more powerful than me.

"Luck, are you alright?" Lilly's voice said, as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay," I said, putting my dagger on my left side.

"You don't sound okay, what's wrong?" she asked, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Nothing, just thinking about that Balrog, how strong it was," I said, a bit distant, due to my thinking.

"You tried, he was just too strong for us," she said, grabbing some sticks to cook a few fish I had caught.

"I probably could've won, if we had been on the ground," I said, laying down a bit.

Lillian handed me a cooked fish, and began to eat one herself. I wasn't a huge fan of seafood, but began eating the fish, since I hadn't eaten in a while.

"You should sleep a bit," I said, putting my stick down, after finishing the fish.

"Maybe you should, you're the wounded one," she said, in a small voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'll keep guard, just sleep for now," I said, unsheathing my dagger and arming myself, and standing next to a tree. Lillian reluctantly laid down.

"Here," I said, tossing her my black Giles cape to cover herself.

"T-thanks, are you sur-," she began.

"I'm sure, just rest," I said, smirking.

The Ice Lightning mage closed her eyes and I stared into the horizon.

'_C'mon Dando, I need some good news,'_

* * *

><p>-Valze-<p>

"Fuck… Lucius!" I said, gripping my staff.

Lucius held his ribs and stared at me, with a smirk.

"I'm not going down that easily," Lucius said, standing back up, and raising his staff.

"Hope you two know, I've just been toying with you guys," The mysterious Balrog said.

Lucius and I had been lounging around Henesys, until this dark Balrog attacked the city. We managed to evacuate the lower levels, but we were the only high levels around. This Balrog, however, was incredibly strong, and was just toying around with us.

"Where's Luck when we need him most," I said, gritting my teeth.

I forced my Dark Aura to flow through my body more openly, feeling my body coursing with more dark energy, and charged at the monster. I swung my staff six times, and finished with the saw shaped finishing spell. Lucius charged his wand with thunder, and released his Chain Lightning spell, shooting the familiar bolts of blueish white lightning at high speeds. The Balrog laughed, and merely landed on the ground.

"Enough of this, tell me where the Thief spirit is," the Balrog growled, casting a chain on Lucius and I. I struggled to move, but the chains of darkness drained my power quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about," Lucius shouted, also quickly being drained of his power.

"You have three seconds to tell me," the Balrog said, walking towards us.

"We don't know what you're talking about," I said, continuing to try to escape.

"Playing dumb was a stupid idea," The Balrog said, raising his right claw.

"We're not playing anyth-," Lucius began.

The Balrog jabbed his claws through Lucius' stomach, piercing his body, and leaving Lucius dead instantly. I stood in shock, watching one of my best friends die in front of me. The Balrog turned to look at me.

"Now you," he said, walking towards me.

"You'll never get away with this," I said, trying to escape one last time. Anger flowed through my body, and the chains began to rattle a bit. I formed a fist on my left hand, and gripped my staff harder with my right.

"Nice try," The Balrog said.

I felt the jab of the claws pierce my stomach, and I coughed up blood onto the floor.

'I'm sorry… I tried,' I thought, closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I haven't been writing due to school, I'm sorry. I began writing this chapter on my iTouch on the way to school, and decided it would be an efficient way to actually get stuff done, since that's a bit of free time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. What I wanted to accomplish here was to get them out of the island, introduce two more important characters, and develop a bit of romance between the two. Leave me feedback!**

* * *

><p>I stared into the clear water, standing waist deep into the water, and held my shield and dagger on both my hands and stared into the water. I focused my sight on a small school of fish and remained still until they swam a bit closer to my, and then with a swift movement stabbed the dagger through the thin barrier of water, and within the same second, stabbed the tip of the bladed shield through and felt a few vibrations on the handles and pulled them out of the water. Two fish were stabbed through the dagger and shield as all the other fish quickly swam away.<p>

'I'm not as good at this as she is,' I thought, beginning to walk towards the sand.

I grabbed two sticks and put the sticks through the two fishes and laid them on a rock over the fire I kept alive with dry grasses and sticks overnight. I looked over at Lillian, who was still fast asleep, and slowly sat down on another rock and stared at the cooking fish.

It was all quiet, until a voice spoke to me, as if from the heavens.

"_Luck, we found where the plane would've crashed, and we're on our way," _Dando said, in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks a lot Dando, I appreciate it man," I said, with a sigh of relief.

"_I also brought a little surprise along, I'll see you in a bit," _He said quickly, before going quiet.

I stood up and yawned, but I wasn't sleepy due to the anxiety of getting out of here. I took out a small bottle of water, and took a small sip, leaving a lot for Lillian. I heard a few sounds behind me, and quickly turned, with my hand quickly on my right hip.

"Good morning Luck," she said, sitting up and stretching slightly.

"Good morning, Dando is on his way to come get us, and I caught some fish for you to eat," I said, sitting down by her.

"That's good, what are we going to do after though?" Lillian asked, grabbing the fish I left to cook for her.

"I want you to go somewhere safe, and probably far, I'm going after that thing," I said, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

"But… I need to help you somehow," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I need you to stay alive, I've grown quite fond of you," I said, smirking a bit.

Lillian's turned to a light shade of red and put a small smile on her face as she leaned down to take a bite of her fish. I handed her the water bottle and I stood up and walked towards the edge of the sand, where the water began.

Lillian finished eating, and took a sip of the water, got up, and stood next to me. She fiddled with her hands and looked at the water that barely touched her toes.

"Thanks for everything Luck," she said.

I was about to reply until she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. I felt my face get hot and I looked down at her.

"What was that for?" I asked, stopping my hand from rising to my cheek.

"For everything you've done to protect me, I'm grateful, thank you," she said, smiling.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're alright," I said, also smiling.

I looked at her for a bit. Her brown eyes were a bit lighter because of the sun hitting them, making them look a bit more hazel than dark brown, and her hair was a bit more messy than usual, but she had tied it onto a pony tail, which made her hair look very nice. I brushed my hand through my hair, wondering how messy I looked. Her eyes turned to me and it seemed as if we gazed for an eternity, until I felt my face going forward, towards her. I closed my eyes, and felt her face get closer and I began to move my arms around her. Then again, like a voice from the heavens….

* * *

><p>"Luck!"<p>

I quickly opened my eyes, and saw Lillian had also opened her eyes. I stared at her, and she smiled and turned away quickly, her face covered in red. I turned towards the voice too.

Dando hopped off the red Draco he rode, and extended his arm towards me. I grabbed it and looked at my old friend.

"It's been a while, Dando," I said.

Dando wore his full reverse outfit, fully scrolled to near perfection, and held a devastating VIP bow that many were envious of. He was considered one of the best Bowmasters around.

"We need to get started right away," He said, hopping back on the Draco.

"Alright, let's get going," I said.

"Not so fast Luck," a voice said from behind me.

"Is that?..." I asked, not turning around.

"Told you it was a surprise," Dando said, smirking.

I turned around to see a familiar face. Steph stood looking at me, with his blown back hair, and his left eye covered by a black eye patch. He held a battle worn shield, and a VIP sword. He also rode his red Draco, and was still the proud leader of the guild.

"Been a while," he said, hopping off his dragon.

"It really has, thanks for coming man," I said.

"No problem, we gotta stick together, but I do have some bad news I have to tell you once we get back," he said, in a serious tone.

"Alright, let's get going," I said.

I turned to Lillian and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," I said.

"Alright," she said, blushing again.

I hopped on Dando's Draco, and Lillian got on Steph's, as we began to take flight, and head towards the main continent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8. I'm gonna write what I hoped to accomplish in the bottom of the chapter, so I don't spoil anything. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I felt this chapter wasn't my best near the end, but I kinda need to move on so the story can get more action-y and romantic. Well, enjoy guys :D**

* * *

><p>After landing on the main continent, we headed towards the free market, and headed into the one the guild used for guild meetings. I walked behind Steph and Dando, alongside Lillian. She tugged on my sleeve, and whispered.<p>

"How do you know these guys, they seem intimidating," she asked, a bit scared.

I do agree on one part. Steph had became a bit more intimidating to the eye, for I hadn't seen him in maybe two or three years, since he was busy with guild business, and I wasn't formally in the guild anymore. He had a bit of facial hair, giving him a rugged look, and it went along nicely with his black hair that was blown back, and held together at the back with the string of his dark eye patch, and his body had become more muscular, and defined.

Dando, on the other hand, might look intimidating, but he was one of the nicest people I had ever met. His messy white hair went along nicely with his reverse clothes' white. He did look a bit different, having gotten a bit taller, and his voice became a bit deeper. He didn't look as defined as Steph, since he wasn't swinging a sword all his life, but he had a fair but of muscle on him.

"They're great guys, they won't ever hurt you, I promise that," I said, looking forward as we walked.

Everyone stayed quiet until we entered the portal to room 12.

Many people stood around, many I recognized, a few new faces also. Someone was missing though.

"Luck!" I heard a voice say, until I felt two arms wrap around my chest.

"Sophie…" I said, quietly.

"You had me so worried," she said, looking at me sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect anything bad to happen," I said, truthfully.

"I know, who is your friend?" she said, averting her gaze to Lillian.

"I'm Lillian," she said, smiling.

"I'm Sophie, Luck's mom in a way, keeping him out of trouble," she said, giving me a look quickly.

"What are you doing here Sophie, thought you hated these people?" I asked.

Sophie's old guild had been in an alliance with the one I had led, until I felt I couldn't lead one, and left, and then join this one, and she thought I left her for this. Eventually, I think she got over it, and accepted that I just didn't feel like having my own guild.

"They called me here, they said your name, so I came, I was worried," she said.

"Alright everyone, please be quiet," Steph said in his deep voice, loudly enough to overpower everyone.

The room got quiet, and everyone sat down, staring up at Steph, who was on a small platform.

"As we all know, the Black Mage is on the loose, and looking for something, we lost someone to that, and we must act now," Steph began.

My stomach sank. It connected.

"Who was killed?" I asked, standing up, making tight fists.

"Valze, and your other friend Lucius, both were killed by the Dark Balrog," Steph said, closing his eyes.

I stared at Steph, as the second heaviest sentence I had ever heard, entered my head. I felt a burning rage inside me. I felt like punching a wall.

"Luck, I know you want revenge, but we need to act as a team, that Balrog is way too powerful for any of us to take it down alone," Steph said.

I said something right then and there that sent the entire room into a state of shock.

"I understand," I said, taking a deep breath. "I know that Balrog's power is immense, I felt he was just toying with me when I fought him," I began, until Dando cut me off.

"Luck, that's right, you've fought it and got away," he said, standing up.

"Yeah, he barely grazed me, but he was holding back, I could feel it," I said, touching my hip, feeling a scar through my top.

"Alright Luck, here's what I'm proposing, we have to be everywhere where the Balrog could strike next, we're going to divide into groups, and whenever one group spots it, they'll signal to us where they are, and hold it off until we all make it there," Steph said.

"Sounds good Steph," I said, sitting back down.

* * *

><p>The meeting settled with a few members being assigned as leaders of a section to guard. I was given Kerning, since the back alleys of Kerning were being guarded by our best Dual Blade. I waited by the portal, waiting for the crowd of people to walk out, and Dando walked up to me.<p>

"Hey Luck, if you need anything, remember I'm here for you," he said, grabbing my shoulder, with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Dando, I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to repay everything you've done for me," I said, smirking a bit.

"No worries man, but I do have something to ask you," Dando said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, watching his hand.

"Steph and I would appreciate if you rejoined us for a while, I know you might not want to, but it'd make communication easier for now," he said, holding out a small green pin, with our guild's insignia and name on it.

I thought about it for a second. I began to think about why I had even left the guild in the first place.

"I-… I can't even remember why I left…" I said, grabbing my head. I grabbed the pin from Dando's hand, and pinned it on my shirt.

"Glad to have you back Luck, can you give one to Lillian?" he said, grabbing another pin from his pockets.

"I won't, I don't want her to be a part of this," I said, looking down.

"I understand, she's not getting involved, she's going to be safe with the smaller guilds, we just want this as a means of communication," Dando assured me. Of course, I trusted him. I grabbed the small green pin, and put it in my bag.

Dando waved at me, and left through the portal. I took a deep breath, and headed into the portal, until I heard a voice call my name.

"Luck," Steph said, moving towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face the leader of the guild.

"We will avenge your friend, you have my word," he said, grabbing my shoulder, with a small smirk.

I exited the room, and saw Lillian patiently waiting for me in the main free market room.

"Hey," she said, walking up to me, with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I responded to her.

"They asked you to join?" she said, pointing to the pin on my chest.

"Yeah… They want you to join to, they said they'll keep you safe," I said, handing her the small pin.

Lillian grabbed the small pin and clipped it onto her robe.

"Mutiny? Strange name," she said, reading the pin.

"That's what I said at first," I said, smiling a bit.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I have to go to Kerning, but I'm taking you somewhere safe first, where do you usually stay?" I asked, stretching my arms a bit.

"I stay at my parents house for now… They live in Elinia," she said, looking up at me.

"Alright, I'll take you there," I said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at me.

She began to walk, since I never had gone to the residential area in Elinia. We exited the free market, and found ourselves in Henesys. I paid a cab to take us to Elinia, which got us there in just a few minutes, and we headed to through the portal to the houses.

* * *

><p>She continued leading me through the area, which looked like Elinia, shrouded in green trees and bushes, and with a strong feel of magic in the air. I couldn't explain how that felt, but you could feel magicians began here. Lillian stopped in a two story house. It was a nice looking house, not too fancy, giving more of a comfortable look. Lillian walked up to the house and knocked a few times.<p>

A woman came to the door, in a red Bazura robe, with matching gloves and shoes. She looked to be in her late 40's, and was a Bishop. She ran to Lillian, and gave her a tight hug, and I saw a few tears form in her eyes.

"Mom…" Lillian said, hugging her mom back.

"I thought I'd never see you again, I heard about what happened to that plane headed to Singapore…" she said, in between sobs.

I stood a few feet behind Lillian, and moved my hand slowly down onto the cut I had gotten from the Dark Balrog. I traced the wound with my index finger and cringed a bit.

Suddenly, a ball of fire hit the floor by my feet, and I leapt backwards, and took out my shield and dagger quickly. I looked up and saw a tall figure, in a black robe, holding a dragon staff was looking down at me. He looked to be in his late 40's as well, but was clearly a fire poison Arch Mage. I raised my dagger and shield into my familiar stance and awaited any further moves.

"What are you doing?" Lillian shouted, turning around, from her mother's grab. The mage leaped down from the roof, and raised his staff at me.

"This thief was lurking around here, looked like he was about to attack you two," he said, raising his other arm.

"Dad, sto-," Lillian began, until her mother cut in. She quickly armed herself with a dragon wand and stood up, and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Lillian, go inside," her mom said, walking forward.

I now stood between the two adult magicians, in silence. I stood up straight, put my dagger and shield away, and raised my arms. I felt a sharp pain in my side, but took a deep breath.

"What do you want," Lillian's dad asked, walking forward a bit.

"I am Luck, Shadower of Mutiny, and I came to make sure Lillian arrived home safe, we heard about the place crash, and we are doing what we can to investigate what is wrong," I said, in a serious tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I feel stupid now, I was just on edge because of what happened," Lillian's dad said, walking up to, with a small smile on his face.

"It's alright," I said, keeping the serious tone.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," he said, extending his arm at me. I shook his hand, and turned around and began to walk away.

Before I reached the end of their fenced in area, I felt the sharp pain again, and felt my body go weak. I fell to my knees, and then fell forward. I saw my right arm attempt to pick my body up, but it failed easily. My vision slowly faded, and I felt my mouth open to yell, but no words came out.

I simply heard my name being shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter, I hoped to accomplish Luck and Lillian returning, joining the guild, meeting her parents, and a problem with Luck. Anyway, chapter 9 will be up after I work on it tomorrow :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in over a month. I have up to chapter 11 written on my iPod, but I simply haven't had time to actually write them in word. Actually, this chapter kept getting deleted, so this was the third time I had to write it. Anyway, enjoy, leave reviews, and I'll hopefully have chapter 10 up by this week -_- ~ ii Chaos zZ.**

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

The house was quiet, with the exception of my parents' talking faintly in the background of the other room. I sighed, and looked over to the second bed in the small guest room.

Luck laid still. He was breathing, slowly, but breathing, nonetheless. I had explained to my parents and they immediately brought him inside until he woke up, but I hadn't told them about the relocation yet. I grabbed a small sandwich on the nightstand, which my mom had prepared for Luck and I, and began to slowly nibble on it.

I had informed Mutiny on what had happened, and they asked me to keep them informed, which I did when anything happened. I arched forward and put my hand on Luck's head, feeling for a fever, until I quickly jerked my hand back from hearing my mom enter the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"He's still the same, at least nothing is getting worse," I said, sighing with relief.

"Maybe you should get some sleep honey, if anything happens, I'll wake you up," she said, stroking my hair like a mother usually does to a daughter.

I was about to deny the idea, but my mouth simply yawned when I opened it. I shook my head, and decided it would be a good idea to get some rest.  
>My mom walked out of the room, and I laid down on the bed I was on, and slowly closed my eyes.<p>

"Feel better Luck."

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I held my dagger and shield tightly as I slashed through the body of the monster in front of me. Another monster appeared in its place.

I grabbed my right arm with my left, and attempted to steady my breathing. My body was covered in cuts, I tasted blood, and my legs felt very weak.

The black monster, shrouded in silhouette, raised a dark sword above its head, and swung it down. I leaped back, and kicked forward off the ground, lunging myself forward, and slashing the monster 3 times quickly, quickly felling it.

I fell onto my right knee and slowly stood back up. Another monster appeared before me.

'I…can't keep fighting… but I have to,' I said to myself, biting my tongue, and sprinting towards the monster. I jumped and spun my body; my dagger connected with the monster six times.

The monster vanished, but none came back onto its place. I fell to the ground, but caught myself on my right knee again, and rested my body.

'Oh Luck, so prideful of your strength,' a deep voice echoed through the room. I quickly shifted back to my fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I received no answer, but felt a gust of wind hit my face so hard that I had to raise both arms to cover my eyes. The gust slowly calmed down onto the still air of the pitch black room. I lowered my arms, but kept them high, holding my weapon and shield, looking for the voice.

My eyes looked around, until they stopped on a figure. A very familiar figure.

"D-dex?" I said to myself.

The figure stood still. I began to run towards it. As I got closer, the figure became clearer. It WAS Dex, in his familiar blue sauna robe, and dark pierta hat. As I got maybe 50 feet near him, he turned around and walked away. Some sort of door opened as he entered, glowing faintly in the pitch black room.

After Dex's body entered the room, the light from the door came out of the door and a bright flash made me raise my arms again, and the gust of wind returned.

This time, the wind stayed, but it was bare able. I was standing on top of the Singapore bound plane. I looked around frantically for Lillian, or the dark balrog. Lillian was no where in sight, so I closed my eyes, and listened for breaks in the wind. I heard something behind me, and I turned my body, pushing dagger through something.

Lillian stood on the end of my blade, with my hand touching her robe from the grip of my dagger. I let go of the dagger, and slowly backed away, my hands trembling, and no words coming out of my mouth. Lillian said no words, just stared at me with a still face, and fell down, grabbing her stomach, where my dagger had entered her body.

"W-what did I d-…" I began, before feeling a tremendous pain from my back. I tilted my head back and my eyes closed. I forced my head down, and saw a familiar black claw, with the four nails of the claw closed, through my stomach. The claw slowly began to open.

* * *

><p>I jumped up and looked around. I didn't know where I was, or what had happened. The last memory I had was Lillian's dad attacking me. I moved my hand to my stomach. Nothing was wrong, except for the cut on my right hip.<p>

"That… was a dream…" I said, quietly.

I looked around the room, and saw Lillian, laying on another bed, maybe three feet to my left. I shifted my legs to my left, and sat up. My muscles hurt badly, so I remained sitting.

My body felt like I had really been fighting all those monsters, but I had no cuts or bruised, nor did I taste any blood. My eyes stopped on a plate of sandwiches, and my hand immediately grabbed out, and brought it to my mouth. I took an enormous bite from it, nearly eating the entire thing. I coughed for a few seconds, because of my body forgetting to chew, and eventually got the sandwich down, resulting a few tears from my eyes.

"Well, someone was hungry, good morning," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Lillian's mom behind me. She came in and sat on the edge of my bed, next to me.

"What happened to me? I barely remember anything," I asked her, trying to remember anything else.

"You passed out while you were walking away; you seemed perfectly alright the second before though…" She said, sounding more concerned by the end.

"Strange, I'm fine thought, maybe I was just hungry," I said, thinking about anything else that could've been wrong.

"Lillian told us what you really did for her, and we're so sorry we attacked you; we're really grateful," she said, smiling.

"No problem, it was the right thing to do," I said, before grabbing a glass of water that was next to the plate of food, and bringing it to my mouth. I put the glass down, and slowly stood up.

"I have to go now," I said, looking at her. My hands moved to my sides, and I noticed my dagger and shield was missing.

"Don't worry, we have your weapons, I'll give it to you as you leave," she said. She stood up and looked up at me. She was about Lillian's height, had lighter eyes, and the same long black hair, but her's was tied into a small bun. She was about to leave the room, before she turned and looked at me again.

"Let her know you're leaving alright? She was really worried about you," she said, before leaving the room.

I walked over to Lillian's bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook her shoulder. Lillian stretched, yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," I said, unsure if it was really morning anyway.

Lillian immediately stared at me, and within a second, closed the gap between us with a hug. I put my arms around her, and looked down at her head until she looked up at me.

"I was so worried about you," she said, putting her head back on my chest.

"I know… but just know I'll never die," I said, with the nightmare I just had still lingering in my mind.

"But still… I worry about you," she said, showing me the small smile that formed on her face.

"Lilly, I have to go now, I have to protect Kerning," I said, looking at her. Her smile quickly faded.

"Yeah… I know… Just don't get hurt again," she said.

We both stood up, and she quickly hugged me again. She looked up at me, smiling again, with her hair in her face. I moved her hair from her face and smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise," I said.

Before she could answer, I leaned forward and put my lips on hers. I felt her kiss me back for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity I didn't mind.

Our lips parted, and she turned her face, which was a shade of red.

"Anyways, I know, you should get going now," she said. I saw her smile shine from the side of her face.

I nodded, and we walked out of the room onto the living room. My dagger and shield were on a small table, along with her parents sitting on one of the two couches in the room. Her dad stood up as I grabbed my weapons.

"Thank you for everything, I'm sorry again for what happened between us," her dad said to me.

"It's alright, thank you for letting me stay here while I healed," I said, looking at both of them.

Lillian's dad stuck out his hand, and I shook it, and her mom came up to me and handed me a small pouch.

"Here's a bit of food for you, make sure to visit again sometime," she said, smiling. I tied the pouch to a loop on my belt and walked to the door.

I opened the door and quickly walked out, before I had any ideas of staying.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

I sat down next to my mom. I prepared myself for the news I had to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," I began.

"What is it dear?" My mom asked, turning her head to me. My dad was about to get up, but he stopped, and looked at me as well.

"Luck requested that Mutiny relocates us for us to be safer, we'd be moved along with the junior guilds in their alliance," I said, touching the small pin.

"So that's why you had a Mutiny pin on… okay, we'll go with them when they tell us to," he said. He spoke as if something was troubling him.

"Something wrong?" my mom asked him.

"I never liked Mutiny, maybe they've changed from before, but I remember them as a power hungry guild trying to be the best and wealthiest… But who knows," he said, leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo, updating. Alright, few things to say. This chapter was kinda short, but at least I updated (woo!). I changed my pen name to Unanorak, because it has become the name I use the most online (Gamertag, Maplestory, etc...). It was a word in my french two text book which means a ski jacket (Un Anorak) and I thought it looked cool without the spacing.**

**Another note, breaking the fourth wall here. You know when you're writing something, and you just hate it, and you don't wanna post it? Sometimes, I write that on the author note, that I just post it to continue the story, but let me just say... Chapter 12, I'm loving to write. A well known Mapler from Basil, who is in Mutiny, makes an appearance. **

**Lastly, the next few chapters are considerably longer than this one, sorry about it, this was kinda one of those just wanna keep the story going, and set up for the next series of chapters...chapter. **

**Enough rambling, enjoy, and leave comments if you like. **

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

Kerning city had changed over my short lifetime. The old scary thuggish town had seen an increase of people as the city became the only link Victoria Island had to Masteria's New Leaf City, which has incredible potions most of us use nowadays, and Singapore, which offers great training, sightseeing, and the chance to fight the Scarlion and Targa duo. In addition to those, the Dual Blades, whom I wasn't too fond of, made their home in the back allies of the town, also opening a link to the free market. I sat on the immense crane that could overlook the town, staring into the overcast skies of the city I had grown up in.

Mutiny had informed the Dark Lord about who would be guarding the city. I had gotten the day, from 12 am to pm, and didn't know who would take the nights. I was offered a group of younger thieves as backup, but requested against it; I could handle myself just fine.

I looked at my dagger in a poor attempt to preoccupy my mind so I wouldn't go insane from boredom.

"Hey Luck, long time no see!" I heard from behind me, from an old voice. I had been hearing long time very much lately. I turned my head to see the familiar face.

"Hey Shawn, guarding the Dual Blade headquarters, I assume?" I asked, standing up.

"That I am, if you need anything, let me know, alright?" he said, extending his hand forward.

"Alright man, you too, nice to see you," I said, shaking his hand.

Shawn began to flash jump off the crane, bending his knees as he touched the floor to absorb the shock.

Shawn was Mutiny's strongest Dual Blade, and could easily be among the top 5 in the world. I never fought alongside him, but I had heard enough about him. His Pescas dagger easily put my Varkit to shame, and his Katara gave him another boost of attack. On top of that, he was incredibly friendly to everybody in the guild. He had also not given any backup, simply because of those facts.

They were worried about me being alone, but I had been the only one to see the Balrog and survive, so that counted for something. I crossed my arms and continued to stare at the slowly setting sun.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

Steph had sent me a message to prepare myself and my parents for the relocation, which was going to happen the next day. It was only a few hours after Luck had left. I packed one bag of clothes, and had the bag I always carried on me. My parents were waiting for me, each with two bags, in the living room.

"Someone is waiting for us outside," My dad said, picking up his bags. I nodded and went to open the door.

On the other side of the door was a tall, sleek woman, wearing fashionable clothes over her armour, but wore her Timeless Equinox knuckle normally, giving a strong vibe off. She approached me.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Everyone in our alliance, along with you three, are going to Florina island, and a few of us will be there to guard you guys," she said, with a small smile on her face, her voice with a soothing quality to it.

Once my parents had come out of the house, we followed her out of the Elinia residential area, and towards Nautilus, and the docked boat.

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

The city had been quiet, except for the sounds of the underground train to Masteria, and the airplane to Singapore, which had been so common I usually blocked the off with ease.

"Hey Luck," I heard another voice from behind me. I recognized the voice enough to not be alarmed. I stood up and turned as I spoke.

"Hey Anne, I assume you're taking the nights?" I said, facing the Shadower. She nodded, with her usual smile.

Anne was one of the strongest Shadowers Mutiny. She was the kind of person that would help someone she rarely knew, which was our case. When I had first joined Mutiny, I went to do the quests to prove I could fight Zakum, she helped me complete the nearly impossible jump quest by showing me the flaws in the security system. She had also offered to give me a stronger dagger. I was grateful of the offer, but declined, not wanting to seem poor.

"That's right, I slept all day to get ready for this, come back at noon tomorrow," she said, smiling.

"Alright, let me know first if anything happens here, alright?" I said to her.

Anne nodded, and sat down where I had been sitting. I leapt off the tall crane and, like Shawn, absorbed the shock of the fall by bending my knees as my feet touched the floor. I focused my mind on one person.

But my focus didn't last very long.

"A swarm of Balrogs are attacking Henesys, they're normal Balrog, I can handle them, but requesting anyone near Henesys in case of anything else happening," Dando's voice spoke to the entire guild. I drew my weapons and looked up at Anne, who was already looking down at me.

"Anne, I'll go, I'll be back," I shouted up at her. She nodded but quickly shook her head.

"Luck, look out behind you!" she said, leaping down also.

I spun my body, holding my weapons ready and stared at the horrifying sight; Something that probably will never leave my mind.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

The sunny, tropical island had been set up with a residential area, with many small houses to house the many people. We were assigned a two bed room cabin, and went to it. I unpacked my stuff in the smaller room.

The Buccaneer told us to just resume our regular lives.

She had been assigned to guard here alone, but could request assistance quickly from any other pirates in nearby Nautilus.

I walked barefoot through the warm sand, and sat down on a small, wooden dock, probably used for fishing. I sighed and looked at my gold Magicodar wand.

'I wish I could be any help, I'm not even an Arch mage yet,' I thought, a bit sad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. At that moment, I smiled to myself a bit, imagining how Luck would've drawn his weapons and spun already.

"You alright?" The Buccaneer asked me, kneeling down, but balancing herself on her toes.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," I said, forcing another smile to my face.

"Are you sure?" she smirked, giving me a look. I sighed and looked back at the ocean.

"I just wish I could help, but I'm too weak. I had been dead set on becoming an Arch Mage before all of this happened, and I'm just frustrated at all that," I said, gripping my wand tighter. She smirked, stood up and walked forward a bit, and also stared out into the ocean.

"I can help you out, but on one condition," she said, turning to me and extending her arm out. I grabbed it and stood up. She was about two or three inches taller than me, but that isn't saying anything since I was already so short.

"What is it?" I asked, meekly.

"I guard during the day, but I can help you train from midnight to maybe three, since I normally stay up till then anyway. You just have to be awake, willing, and know that I won't be that easy," she said, crossing her arms, the sharp talons of the knuckle glistening in the bright sun.

"I understand… t-thanks," I said, with a genuine smile growing on my face.

"Alright, I'll come get you at maybe ten after midnight or so," she said, smiling also. We began to walk away, until she went another way, and I waved at her.

I smiled to myself.

'Maybe finally I can be some help'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, even though it was short.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I has some splainin to do, don't I? **

**Another short chapter, but chapter 12 is the big one I enjoyed writing. I haven't updated in a while because my mother recently passed away, and I was in no mood to continue writing (since I write most of my stuff on the way to school). Anyway, I decided to continue the story today, and after the 22nd, I'll have no excuse, since I'll be on winter break. On a side note: WildOrion, I'm currently reading your story I Hate You Too, and let me tell your writing is incredible, and makes me feel like I suuuuuuck haha. Anyways, enjoy this short chapter, and get ready for a good chapter coming up in the next few days.**

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

I anxiously walked around the small room, waiting for the Buccaneer to come and get me. I held my Magicodar wand tightly with both hands, along with my shield, which I held in my right hand. My mind began to wonder as to how and where we would train. From what I had heard, Florina wasn't a great place to train, but the monsters were lightning weak, which gave me an advantage.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door, and I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. The Buccaneer stood there, with her warm smile contrasting with her terrifying Equinox knuckles on her crossed arms, whose blades glistened from the light coming from the light outside of the house.

"Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded as I walked outside, closing the door behind me.

She led the way towards a blue portal.

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I lowered my dagger and shield and stared at the person that stood about ten feet from me. What immediately stood out was the Aeas hand staff, the blown back hair, and the bandages covering his stomach.

"V-valze, you're alive…Everyone thought you were dead," I quickly said, walking over to him with a smile.

He had an eerie smile on his face, which I should've noticed quicker, but I really couldn't. One of my best friends, who I thought was dead, was alive, and in front of me.

"You okay man?" I asked, nearing almost a few feet before him.

Valze remained quiet, but summoned his dark aura, which made the continuous black circle around him, granting him more power than he already had.

Without warning or words, he swung his staff at me. I felt the six strong hits on my body, but regained my focus in midst attack, and quickly stuck out my shield, stopping his saw shaped Finisher attack. Valze readied himself for another attack, but Anne quickly leaped over me, and kicked Valze on the chest, knocking him back. I fell onto my knee, using mostly my arms to stay up, and felt Anne's hands on me.

"Luck, get out of here, I can handle this," Anne said, pulling me up. I coughed and looked at her.

"I just didn't have my meso guard ready, I can fight," I said, unsheathing my dagger.

Anne let go and nodded. She either thought I was stubborn or just too prideful. Maybe stupid. Either way, Valze stood back up and slowly walked towards us, zombielike, as if he was completely undamaged. I readied myself, feeling the speed of my Haste and Booster skills, and the protectiveness of my Meso Guard, and stood alongside Anne, who had her right hand on her ear.

"Anne and Luck reporting, somehow, Valze is here and he's attacking Kerning," She said to the guild, as I could hear it too.

"Alright, Shawn, get over there as soon as possible," Steph's voice rang to both of us.

"Gotcha, on my way," Shawn quickly responded.

I quickly ran forward and stood before my friend, who stood ready with his menacing staff. I was lucky to have survived, surely if his finisher had fully it, I wouldn't have.

"What are you doing Valze, it's me, Luck!" I shouted.

I received no answer, but instead, he summoned to dark stones; one behind me and one before me. I quickly jumped and evaded the powerful attack. Anne ran up to where I landed.

"He's not your friend right now, we have to fight him," she said, ready to attack.

I sighed, and nodded. Valze was still silent and had a blank stare on us. I grabbed a blue rock from my bag and summoned my shadow partner and dashed quickly, slashing his side two times, but leaving four dashes on his sides. He put up no defense, and simply took my attack.

Valze remained still, with the four cuts quickly beginning to bleed. It seemed as if he didn't even notice my attack. He then began to charge at Anne, who held her dagger and shield ready. Valze swung his staff at her. She summoned a wooden doll to take her place, and quickly appeared behind me, and slashed him with her savage blow attack, leaving twelve bloody cuts on his back. Valze quickly swung, and summoned his dark chains, which began constricting Anne.

I ran to where they were. Valze was preparing his next attack, until I held my shield's grip tightly, and swung a punch at Valze's face, knocking him back. The chains disappeared from his lack of concentration. Anne stumbled down, and I quickly grabbed her.

"He's not reacting to our attacks," she said, leaning on her left knee.

Valze stood up again. His face had the mark of my shield's grip across his face, and his body was covered in bloody cuts. He raised his staff in the air, and summoned a dark angel from the staff. We both knew what was coming.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

The buccaneer had taken me to a secluded area in Florina. It was filled with the typical monsters, but they were stronger, as if they were older and stronger, but looking almost identical. Either way, I took them out quickly, with my old lightning bolt attack taking out six at a time. After maybe thirty minutes of easy killings, I turned to the buccaneer, with a bit of sweat building on my face.

"I have a question…" I began.

"Yeah, what it is?" She asked, looking up from her trance like state.

"I think I can handle these alone… if you want to go to sleep, you should go… I don't wanna keep you up," I said, realizing it wasn't a question, but I wasn't sure how to say what I wanted to say. She smiled a bit.

"You might need me in a bit," she said, crossing her arms again, with her knuckles shining from the dim moonlight.

I continued training, easily killing the thunder weak monsters.

Maybe twenty minutes into my return to training, the monsters began to scatter away. I stood confused.

"What's going on…?" I asked myself, before feeling something odd.

The ground around me began to shake. A dark figure, which I thought was a boulder rose, and shook the sand off of it's back. It seemed to be a stronger version of a King Klang. The monster stared at me.

I remained calm, and pulled my wand and arm back, creating a powerful thunder spear. I threw the spear with great speed, and heard the lightning crackle five times.

The monster charged at me, unhurt by attack, and swung his claw towards me. I closed my eyes and teleported backwards. I began to create a second spear, but by the time I went to throw it, the monster was ready to attack me again. I raised my wand to cover my face and closed my eyes.

"This is what I wanted to see," The buccaneer said.

I lowered my wand and opened my eyes to see the Buccaneer in her super transformation. Her body was infused with powerful energy and her hair rose, leaving behind visible particles of the yellow energy. She held one arm up, stopping the monster's immense claw easily.

She held both fists together, and pushed the monster back, and then, faster than my eyes could follow, she was attacking the monster quickly, knocking it back with each strike of her deadly fists.

The crab monster simply tried to stay alive as the Buccaneer ripped it to shreds. The monster let out a low growl and vanished in a dark shadow of itself. She returned to her normal state, and walked to me.

"Those tend to show up this late, and can sometimes kill people who discover this spot; I wanted to see if you'd be alright," she said, smirking.

I remained quiet, and as I began to think about thanking her, she was already leaning against a tree.

"Alright, we got almost an hour left, keep training," she said, smiling.

I nodded, and ran towards the returning monsters, with a small smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, responsible me updated like I said I would. This is by far my longest chapter, at 4 and a half pages *_*. Originally, it was meant to be two chapters, but I wanted to speed it up a little. Chapter 13 is going to bring many changes, and new characters. Anyway, I have no more to say besides enjoy, and leave me review if you want to. They make me happy face.**

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

The sky near us continued to darken quickly from the incoming attack. I quickly put my arms around Anne, holding my shield outwards attempting to stop some of the damage.

"Luck, get out of here, I won't get you killed," Anne said, weakly attempting to push me away.

"No way, we'll make it out of this together," I said, holding her tightly, negating her pushes.

The black angel appeared from Valze's staff, bring loud thunder with her, and sprouted her enormous wings. I closed my eyes and threw Anne under me, so she would be safe.

I heard the sound of something hitting metal.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the floor beneath Anne was brighter, and small particles of blue energy floated up. As I raised my head slowly, I saw a blue dome over us.

"I won't forget this, Luck," a voice said. I looked behind me to see a person I did not expect to see.

"Thanks… I was almost worried there," I said, smirking. A blurry hand came to my face.

I grabbed Bray's hand and stood up, while also lifting Anne, his wife, to her feet.

Bray was considered, without doubt, one of the most powerful battle mages around, maybe the strongest. If Valze's staff was a nightmare, Bray's elemental staff was a night terror, almost doubling the strength of Valze's staff. It was so strong, Bray wouldn't be able to equip it without having mastered the Maple Warrior technique. He had used his party shield to protect us.

I stood up and held Anne up, while Bray turned to look at the other battle mage. Valze remained still, waiting for the next attack. A small smile formed on Bray's face, I stared forward, and awaited the fireworks; he was always five steps ahead of his opponent.

The air behind Valze had moved. Anne and I quickly noticed that someone was using dark sight.

Within the next second, Valze was pulled backwards and wrapped in chains.

"Gotcha," Shawn said, appearing. Shawn began to move quickly, slashing Valze well over ten times with his dagger and Katara. Valze's body was covered in bloody cuts, and he fell forward, flat on his face. Shawn kicked off the ground and flash jumped over to us.

Simply like that, Mutiny had shown off their true strength, and we had been saved by two of the best around.

"Thanks Bray…Shawn," Anne said, holding on to me to keep her balance.

"No problem, I'll even ignore the fact that Luck is all over you," Bray said, smirking.

"Woo, look at Luck, the ladies man," Shawn said, chuckling to himself.

I smiled, and felt my face get hotter a bit. I saw Anne smile, but she quickly turned her face. I had no idea how Bray knew to come, but his party shield had saved us from impending doom. I set Anne down on the side of a building. She wasn't seriously wounded, just the tight, draining chains had drained her, and she couldn't move very fast. We all stood around Anne.

"Is Dando alright?" I asked, remembering where I was going to go originally.

"Yeah, Dando's fine. Just regular Balrogs, bastards couldn't survive for more than mere seconds," Shawn said.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if any of those Balrog's bodies have more than one arrow on them," Bray said.

I'd never fought alongside Dando, but these two have. Nothing less to expect from a junior master of Mutiny.

"Well, I should be heading back to Eldenstein, I have to guard in the morning," Bray said.

"Thanks again for the help Bray…Shawn," I said, looking at them in turn.

Bray nodded, and walked towards Anne. I walked away, giving them some time alone, while Shawn also went away to report what happened to Mutiny. I stopped over Valze and stared down at my friend's body.

His robes were cut, and bloody cuts were scattered everywhere, from the barrage of cuts from Anne and I's attacks, and Shawn's devastating chains of hell technique.

"How could Valze just turn on me like that…" I said to myself, crossing my arms.

I nodded my head, and turned away to walk away. I felt something grab my foot.

I jerked my foot back and drew my weapons. Valze was staring up at me, with a completely different gaze. He looked bloodthirsty, almost unhuman.

"Fight with me," he said, standing up slowly.

I stared at him, weapons readied. Shawn quickly came to my side, while Bray stood ready to protect Anne, who still held her weapons.

"I've always wanted to know who was stronger between us… show me," Valze said, raising his staff.

A dark dome began to appear, similar to the party shield, but with the same dark look of the Dark Aura. Valze walked inside of it calmly. I looked at Shawn.

"I'm going to fight him alone, if I die, you can intervene," I said, running into the dark sphere. The shouts from Anne and my friends to stop were muffled, and I somehow guessed that the dome would close behind me.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

The training had gone well. I had either felt myself become stronger, or I had that rush of energy after training after not having done anything for a while. Nonetheless, I was tired as I entered the quiet house, and immediately headed for my room. I began to look for a change of clothing.

"How was the training, dear?" My mom asked, walking into my room, wearing a robe she used for sleeping, making me realize how dirty my Bazura robe was.

"It went good, felt weird not having used any magic in such a long time," I said, omitting the King Klang incident to not worry her.

"I'm glad," she said. I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's the matter mom?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're alright, I was worried something might've happened to you," she said, smiling.

She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I understood how she felt, but I had to get stronger somehow, otherwise I would not be able to help out in anyway. The Buccaneer was also the first person I didn't get a weird vibe from. Of course I knew that Dando, Steph, and the rest of them were nice; they were just intimidating at first.

My mother said goodnight to me, and I quickly headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into the lighter robe I had picked out. I slowly laid on the small bed and my mind began to wander.

It ended up settling on one thought, and I whispered four words as I drifted into sleep.

"I miss you, Luck,"

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I faced Valze in a pitch black room, in which I could only see him. I smirked to myself, knowing that the darkness might give me the edge.

"You leave me no choice Valze," I said, holding my weapons tightly.

"Oh please, don't hold back," he said, with an eerie smirk on his face.

His body had miraculously (and mysteriously) healed itself. The cuts on his body had stopped bleeding, although the cuts remained there. The hole on his stomach remained, which grossed me out still, but I was focused on other things. Valze freed the limits of his dark aura, letting it flow into his body more freely, and began to walk towards me.

I quickly faded into the shadows.

'I'm ending this now,' I thought to myself.

I began to dash towards Valze, and prepared my most powerful attack. Valze remained still, looking around with only his eyes. I appeared behind him, and swung my dagger; Valze raised his staff and stopped my attack.

'How could he have seen me coming, Valze isn't that fast,' I thought, biting my lip.

Valze pushed me away, and summoned the two dark, magnetic stones. I evaded the thunder attack quickly.

'All his attacks are deadly, I gotta be careful,' I thought, kicking off the ground. I reached for the bag on my belt, and pulled out a small summoning stone. I summoned my shadow partner and held my dagger on my side, as I quickly slashed Valze's body three times.

I turned around to see Valze smirking, and holding his staff on his side. The staff had six marks on it.

"Maybe I was always the stronger one," he said.

"As if," I said, running at him again.

"Enough of this, finish him now," Another voice said.

Valze nodded, and raised his staff and sent the dark chains towards me. I jumped up to evade them, but one grabbed onto my foot, and spread over me entire body in a mere second. I felt my energy being drained as I attempted to break free and escape. I lost control of my legs, and felt onto my knees. Valze came over and poked my cheek with the spikes of his staff and began to chuckle.

"What happened to the legendary speed of shadowers?" he asked.

My torso was wrapped in chains, but I could still move my hands. I could still fight, but with this speed, I'd be instant death for me.

Valze swung his staff at me six times. I felt eighteen more strikes hit my body, until he stopped for a second, and I could slowly open my eyes and catch my breath. I shuffled my knees, in an attempt to stand.

"You sure are resilient," he said, summoning the black stones once again. "Try to survive this one."

"I'm sorry Lillian… I might have to break my promise," I said, closing my eyes again.

I heard the loud crackling of the black thunder and felt the electricity hit my body. I couldn't even attempt to resist, and fell down instantly. I smelled smoke from my singed clothing, and felt the slow breathing go from my diaphragm to the tip of my lips.

My head rested on my right cheek, as I saw the darkness lighten up, as Valze's arena became see through. Shawn dropped his weapons and his face changed to shock as he stared into the dome; they could clearly see me. I saw Anne with tears rolling down her cheek, and Bray holding his staff and shield in anger.

I blinked slowly and closed my eyes and prepared for what was going to happen.

"_I miss you, Luck"_

Lillian's voice rang through my head. My eyes slowly opened, hoping she'd be standing next to me. I saw my friends still. Shawn's face changed to amazement, and I saw his mouth move as if he was shouting. I couldn't hear anything though.

'I…I can't give up, I don't break promises,' I said to myself.

I shuffled onto my knees, and eventually got onto my feet. I looked down to see I still held my weapons, like years of training had taught me. "If I die, I die with the weapons that gave me a fighting chance," I said to myself, remembering a saying I said to myself during my advancement to chief bandit.

Valze stared at me with a look of shock, which became a look of anger. He began to run towards me. I began to think.

'Alright…' I thought, staring at his staff.

I had an idea. I used my barely free hands to grab a smoke grenade from my pocket. I rolled the grenade down my leg and focused on the running mage. I lifted the grenade onto the air, and quickly kicked it, with as much force as I could, and hit him dead on the chest, covering the area in a thick smoke. Valze's concentration on me vanished, along with the dark chains.

'Perfect,' I thought. I raised my weapons again and faded into the darkness.

"Ha, not this bullshit again, you won't win against me, Luck," he said.

Valze stood still and looked around carefully.

"Gotcha," he said, swinging his staff to his right.

"Not quite," I said, appearing to his left.

He stared at the wooden dummy. The smiling face of the dummy.

"I-impossible…" he said.

I quickly stepped behind him and slashed his back three times, leaving three gashes deeper than the previous ones. I held both my dagger and shield together, and pierced through Valze's upper torso. I put my leg on his lower back, and kicked him off my bloodied weapons.

I slowly steadied my breath as the dome began to slowly vanish.

I sat down on the floor, and took out a purple power elixir. I took the small cap off the bottle and began to drink the sweet drink. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That was incredible, Luck," Shawn said, smirking.

"I'm so glad that the grenade hit," I said, scratching my head.

Bray carried Anne over to where we were. He set her down near me, and she leaped over and hugged me tightly. Her eyes were red, but the smile on her face made them easy to ignore.

"I'll take Kerning for your shift Luck, you deserve some rest," Shawn said, looking down at me.

"Thanks Shawn," I said, finishing the potion.

"You did great back there Luck, quick thinking," Bray said, tapping his head .

Much like my first day as an official bandit, in the same city, my vision went black, and my body fell on the cold, hard cement floor.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened in a dimly lit room. I sat up, ignoring the wave of pain that came with it, and looked around. It was the small room that Anne and I shared when we needed to sleep.<p>

My entire body felt sore, but I swung my feet over and sat on the bed. I didn't even want to think of how much I'd hurt to stand, so I backed my body up so my back was against the wall. I closed my eyes again, but they re-opened as I heard the door open.

"How are you amigo?" Dando asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm alright, how's Henesys doing? Heard you came by and took out a few Balrogs?" I said, jokingly.

"Haha, true, they shouldn't have messed with us huh?" He said, sitting by me.

"True, can't be taking it easy on your enemies, or you'll end up like me," I said.

"Well yeah, It'd be awfully boring without you Luck," Dando said.

He stood up and said goodbye. I pushed my body to the limits and stood up, and hurried after Dando as he passed the door. After the initial intense pain of standing up, the remaining steady pain was tolerable.

"Dando, where's Anne?" I asked him, walking alongside him.

"Preparing to switch with Shawn, it's almost midnight," he said.

I nodded and watched as Dando headed off back to Henesys on his red Draco mount.

I began to walk back to the small house to sleep until the next shift. I suddenly felt lightheaded as I walked and lightly hit a wall. I sank down and took a deep breath. My stomach growled. I had a habit of forgetting to eat.

"You alright there, Luck?" I heard a voice say.

"I'm fine, I just dropped something," I said, immediately recognizing Steph's voice.

"I heard about what happened yesterday; you've been getting into danger a lot lately, haven't you?" Steph said, as I stood up and subtly stood against the wall.

"Nothing I can't handle," I said.

"Somehow, I'm doubting that; I'm removing you from the guard teams," He said to me. I pushed my body off the wall.

"You can't, you said yourself I'm one of the best around," I said, quoting one of his previous quotes.

"I've assigned Shawn here instead, we have more dual blades than we have shadowers or night lords; my decision is final," Steph said, with his serious look never leaving his face.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked, tightening my fights.

"Standby until you're needed, don't try to be a hero," Steph said, turning away and walking away from me. I grabbed the small green pin from my shirt and held it in my fist. Anne walked next to me slowly.

"Luck, don't get mad, he's just looking out for you…" Anne said quietly, in an attempt to calm me down.

"I never needed anyone to look out for me, what makes now any different, I've just become stronger," I said.

"What are you going to do now then?" She asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"I have no idea, but thanks for being a friend to me Anne," I said.

I began to walk, and dropped the pin on the ground.

* * *

><p>I eventually ended up in Henesys, which was deserted, as were most of the towns since Mutiny limited moved only in case of emergencies. I didn't really care at the moment, and headed to the park area.<p>

I sat down on a bench, and took out the small lunch Lillian's mother had made for me. I almost ate the sandwich in one bite. The variety of meats and cheese filled my mouth and soothed my starving stomach.

'I gotta remember to eat more often,' I said.

I put the second sandwich away, and tied the small bag back onto my belt loop.

I took out a few pieces of paper and a small pencil. I swiftly moved my hand through the papers, leaving behind atrocious handwriting that even taking my time wouldn't fix.

'I need your help, please respond,'

I put the four letters I had written into envelopes, and put them into a city mailbox, all signed with my name and stating that I would be staying in the Henesys Inn.

I climbed a tree that was nearby, and leaned against the trunk, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy, review and leave feedback please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here's the second to last chapter of this story. I'm gonna end the story for a few reasons. I'm going to work on the plot, and maybe a side story I have in mind, but the chapters aren't getting as much work as I'd like to give them, and I'm simply not enjoying writing this anymore.**

**To give you guys and myself better content, I'm gonna end this story here, and pick it up in a sequel in a bit. It'll continue after the next chapter, where I'll wrap this and Lillian's side for now. **

**So yeah... Also I feel bad about promising regular updates but never delivering on time D:**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the Valze and Mutiny incident. I had used the money I had saved up from years of boss battles and various training sessions to get a room in the Henesys Inn. It wasn't much at all, only 3000 meso per night, but the Inn had great service, and a great restaurant and bar downstairs.<p>

I sat downstairs on a small table, with four empty chairs. I had been sending letters back and forth to four friends. I had gone rogue, in a way. Since the so called best-of-the-bests wanted to be so defensive, I'd take the offensive. I took a sip from the small cup of coffee I had gotten, and sighed as I waited for the four to show up.

As soon as things began to become quiet again, I heard the door to the inn slam open. I became more alert, and drew my weapons under the table.

"Luck, how the hell are you, buddy!" I heard from one of the two figures at the door say. I lowered my weapons and rubbed my forehead.

"Do you really need such an entrance Riley?" I said, shaking my head, but with a tiny smile.

The Buccaneer came over to where I was and shook my hand. Behind him was another person I was expecting, his best friend, Shay.

"Thanks for come too Shay," I said, standing up and giving the Corsair a hug.

"No problem, anything for a friend," she said, sitting down. Riley eventually sat down too.

I had met Riley and Shay a while back. They were basically attached at the hip and went everywhere together. We had met when they responded to an ad I put out to create a Zakum squad. We continued to keep in touch after that, but we rarely saw each other. I had become closer with Riley, but Shay was still considered a good friend to me.

"Alright Luck, so what are we going to do about this?" Riley asked, while simultaneously asking a passing waitress for a beer.

"I have two more people coming, and then we'll plan our attack, I'm sick of Mutiny just being passive," I said, drinking from the small cup.

"Why are you mad at them? I heard they're just protecting the cities?" Shay asked, in a small voice.

"Steph decided I'm not strong enough to even guard a city, so I'm taking matters into my own hands," I said, bringing my interlaced hands towards my mouth. Riley nodded with his eyes closed, and Shay stared at me with a mixed emotion.

"If you guys want to back out now, I'll understand, I should've been more in depth with my letters," I said.

"Like we could even read those things, I probably could've written better with my knuckles equipped," Riley said, chuckling. I smirked back at my friend, who had equally bad handwriting, as a waitress brought him his drink.

"So… who else is coming?" Shay asked.

"A bishop, and a night lord," I said, looking at them. Riley stared up from his drink and gulped down the beer.

"I don't trust night lords," Riley said.

"I don't trust most thieves either, but this one I know we can trust, you have my word on that Riley," I said, truthfully. Riley had told me a story involving night lord when he was younger and a newer Buccaneer. I understood why he didn't trust them.

Riley nodded, and Shay remained quiet.

I saw a light from behind me, from the opening door. A small girl looked around. Her gaze ended up on our table.

"Luck?" she asked, walking slowly towards us.

"Hey Ella," I said, turning around. The young bishop slowly walked over to where we were. I had met her from some guild friends, and had helped her get her Angel Ray book with Valze and Lucius.

"Luck, what the hell," Riley said, standing up. She was also Riley's little sister.

"She's the only Bishop I know, I had to ask her," I said, calmly.

"She's not going with us, it's too dangerous," Riley said, looking down at me.

"It'll be less dangerous without her," I said, truthfully. Riley walked over to me and lifted me up by my collar. I knew Riley had a bit of a temper with some issues.

"Just cause you don't have anyone to protect…" Riley began, before Ella grabbed him arm quickly.

"Riley, stop," Ella said, staring at her brother.

"You're not going," Riley said, putting me down slowly.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm going, I have to help," Ella said.

"No, I don't care, go home, I can't be babysitting you while I have to fight," Riley said, looking down at her.

"Good, I don't want you babysitting me, but like it or not, we're on the same team, so you can get over yourself Riley, you have your reasons, I have mine," Ella said, giving her brother a glare.

The two siblings stared at each other, until Riley walked forward, and put his arms around the short girl.

"Alright," he said, sitting, and leaning back on his chair. "Just don't get in my way… monster," he added, closing his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Ella said, kicking the foot of his chair, causing him to fall.

Shay and I quietly chuckled to ourselves, as Ella sat down, and Riley picked himself up with a smile. Before anyone could say anything, a steely knife flew in from behind me, and hit the center of the table. Ella and Shay's hands rushed to their sides, Riley's hands tightened as he raised them, and a smile slowly came to my face.

"Thanks for coming," I said, pulling out the chair beside mine.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, darling," said my best friend, and ex-wife, Katie.

* * *

><p>I treated everyone to whatever they wanted to eat, since the food here was cheap, but good. I wasn't hungry, but I did take time to look around at the friends I hadn't seen in a while.<p>

Riley's body hadn't changed much. His arms were well defined from his years of physical training, and he was easily the strongest of the group. He was also the tallest, but not by much, only outgrowing me by maybe two inches. We had a similar hairstyle, commonly referred to by stylists as cabana boy hair. The one thing that seemed weird was that he wore his trademark Spectrum goggles on his forehead, showing of a rare view of his light brown eyes.

Shay was the tallest girl, being just a bit under my height. In contrast to our other pirate, she was smaller, and more agile. Her skill set involved many gun techniques, ways to distance herself from her opponents, summoning skills to assist her in battle, and her battleship, which allowed her to use some of her more deadly skills at the cost of a bit of mobility. She had long, brown hair, held back by a red hairband that matched her holstered pistol, a Peacemaker which looked as deadly as any sheathed sword.

Ella was the smallest, and the youngest out of the group. Shay was the oldest at 24, Riley and I were both 23, and Katie was a year younger than Riley and I at 22. Ella was only 19. She had only been a bishop for a year, but spent that time training on her support skills to near perfection. She carried a rare Doomsday staff, which she had enhanced using various scrolls she had found herself. It wasn't anything near Valze's or Bray's staff, but it got the job done nicely.

Finally, Katie. She was shorter than most of us, excluding Ella, but was, without question, the fastest. She prided herself on her ability to easily hit vital points from no matter what position she was in. I knew where most vital points where on the body, since that was basic thief knowledge, but assassins were trained on how to easily hit them, where as bandits learn to strike faster and use mesos and thievery to our advantage. She had straight, light blue hair that went to her shoulders, curling at the end, and big blue eyes to match.

"Luck, snap out of it," Riley said, snapping his fingers near my face. I shook my head and stared at the four people looking at me.

"Sorry, thinking about stuff," I said, stretching my arms a bit.

"You always think too much," Katie said, tapping her right cheek with her index finger.

"Anyway, what are we going to do," Ella asked. Everyone slowly nodded in approval of her question.

"First, we cut all ties from our guilds, I need your dedication to this," I said, looking around.

"Done," Riley said, easily tossing his pin away.

"Seriously Riley, they haven't done anything to you," Shay said, staring at her friend.

"Exactly, I never got attached to any guild," Riley said, shrugging his shoulders.

Shay said goodbye and apologized for Riley's rash exit, and took her pin off. Ella said that she would be back, but that she had some stuff to do on her own and took hers off. Katie remained quiet, as she didn't have any affiliation to a guild.

"I know that Steph knows where the Black Mage is, I'm sure that's why he's being so cautious. I'm going to have to break into Mutiny's headquarters and find out where, and then we'll strike, once and for all." I said, interlacing my fingers, and putting them near my face.

"I'll go with you, you'll probably need backup," Riley said, smirking.

"You're too loud Riley, if I had to take anyone, it'd be Katie, but I'm not risking it. If I get caught, they might have mercy on me," I said.

"So what are we going to do while you do that," Ella asked.

"Enjoy yourselves, and tell your friends or families you'll be gone for a while," I said, standing up. "I'm gonna go now, since it's getting dark. While the guards trade shifts is my best shot, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said.

I turned around and began to walk, and as I reached for the door, another steely knife hit the wooden door, with a note attached to it. I grabbed the knife, and threw it back with a smile. I slowly opened the note as I stood in the cold.

'_Don't get killed, I know how stupid you are. –Katie,'_

* * *

><p><strong>More bold text here.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and hope you enjoy the future content I'll bring in a bit.**

**:**

* * *

><p>-Luck-<p>

I stood almost fifty feet near the headquarters, on a leafy tree. I held my dagger in my right hand, and kept my shield on my waist. I stared at the two guards near the door. They weren't junior masters, but they were still pretty strong warriors.

I took out a few stones I had picked up earlier and threw on near where I was.

"Did you hear that?" one asked the other. The second one nodded.

The first one headed towards the trees, and I leapt closer to the building, and threw another rock. The second man looked around, with his weapon drawn. I quickly faded into dark sight, and quietly entered the building; Warriors couldn't see people in dark sight like thieves could.

'Alright, now comes the fun part,' I thought to myself.

I had never been in this place, since only junior masters were allowed to enter, but I knew that the most important documents and technology were in the basement, and upstairs were the archer guards. I had no intention on running into Dando or anyone who would recognize me.

I tied my hair back as much as I could, and wore a bronze identity bandana instead of my Scarlion helmet. I also took a piece of cloth and wrapped it over my mouth and nose to keep most of my face hidden; most members wouldn't recognize me by just my eyes.

The main corridor was almost empty, but I knew the basement would be the most guarded, probably by dual blades.

I quickly headed down the stairs, and peeked down the hallway. As I assumed, there were two dual blades, guarding one door. I summoned a wooden doll, and placed it down. I dropped ten small meso coins around the doll, and readied myself.

I flung my body across the hallway, and landed on my stomach. To the guard, it'd look like someone had thrown me across. I tossed a few more coins in front of me, and heard footsteps approaching quickly. I saw four feet, two coming near me, and one staring at my doll.

'Now,' I thought, summoning the black spirit. The spirit chuckled, and exploded the mesos on the floor, and around the doll. Smoke filled the room, and I kicked off the ground, tackling the guard in front of me and the second one. I raised my arm and punched the sides of their heads to make sure they were out. I ran towards the door and fumbled with the lock.

'I have maybe a minute,' I thought.

The lock wouldn't open. I bent a meso coin, and put it inside the lock, and summoned the black spirit again. The meso exploded, and the lock came off, opening the massive door. I ran inside, and stopped in my tracks.

"Well Luck, I didn't think you'd be this stupid," Steph said, staring at me.

"Get out of my way Steph, I don't intend for anyone to die tonight," I said, putting my hand near my shield.

"We both know you're no match for me," Steph said, raising his sword slightly, leaving his shield on his back.

I knew one strike from Steph could kill me, but I had speed on my side.

"How'd you know I'd be coming," I said, holding both of my weapons.

"You're predictable, you get an idea in your head, and within a week, you do something rash like this," Steph said, walking closer. I stepped back.

"Stay back Steph, or I'll take you out like those guards," I said, gritting my teeth.

"I guess I can't forgive you for that one, you hurt my guild's members, so that's betrayal and assault?" Steph said, continuing to walk towards me. I stepped back until I felt a wall behind me.

"Just give me what I need Steph," I said, staring at the strongest member of Mutiny.

"It's right here, just have to get it from me," Steph said raising a piece of paper, and smirking. He put the paper on his shirt pocket and tapped the pocket. I slowly reached for it, and Steph slammed his fist forward. I summoned a wooden doll, and appeared behind him.

Steph swung the doll that was around his arm and hit me with me, knocking me back a bit. I grabbed a handful of coins and threw them at Steph, and immediately summoned the spirit to blow them up. Smoke filled the room, and I dashed forward, holding my dagger and shield on my sides. Steph swung his sword and hit my incoming shield downward, knocking me down. The smoke cleared, and I rolled away from the swinging sword.

"Enough games Luck, actually attack now," Steph taunted, smirking.

I rolled onto my stomach, and stared at the Hero before me. I stood up quickly, and charged forward. Steph swung his sword, and I summoned a wooden dummy, and appeared on his side. He quickly turned and swung that way. I summoned another, and appeared over him. He punched upward, and I summoned another.

"Where to now Luck, I can do this all day," Steph said, chuckling as I appeared to his right and disappeared again. I appeared in front of his and saw he was readying a punch to my right arm.

I quickly moved my right arm into his shirt pocket and grabbed the paper. Steph's strong punch intercepted as I was retracting my arm, and caught me in the elbow. I felt an intense pain in my elbow, and I couldn't move my arm at all. I grabbed the small piece of paper with my left hand and put it in my bag.

I jumped back and stared at the dumbfounded leader. I tied my shield on my waist, and put my dagger in its sheath. I tried to move my right arm, but I could barely move my shoulder.

Steph looked at me in anger, and ran towards me.

"Thanks Steph, as I said, no one's dying today," I said, throwing a smoke grenade on the floor. I faded into dark sight, and ran out the door, making a makeshift sling by holding my right arm with my left.

I ran through the corridor, as a loud alarm rang through the base. I was already outside before anyone had time to react, and I quickly headed into the forest.

I threw my body into a nearby bush and fought hard to keep my mouth closed. The pain was almost unbearable. I took the cloth off my face, and made another makeshift sling for my arm.

'Crap, that was my good arm too,' I said to myself, leaning back against the tree.  
>I took out the piece of paper and stared at it. Steph is an honest man, as the paper did reveal where it was certain the Black Mage would be.<p>

I got back up and continued moving, it'd be dead if they found me now.

* * *

><p>-Lillian-<p>

I cough, and stood back up. My knees were shaking, and I felt like throwing up. The king klang moved towards me slowly.

I raised my wand back and threw a thunder spear, hitting hit five times quickly. The king klang was knocked back a bit, but continued to move at me. It swung its claw at me, and I teleported back. I felt onto the sand, and the Buccaneer quickly moved towards me.

"I'll take care of it now," She said, standing up.

I slowly grabbed her leg and shook my head.

"It's mine…" I said.

She hesitated, but nodded, and moved back a bit. I stood up and ran forward again. The king klang summoned a few lorangs. I summoned my small thunder bolt attack, and took care of the small ones, as the king klang moved towards me. I moved my wand forward, but nothing happened. I had been drained of all my mana. The giant crab easily knocked me down again, and I tried to pull my body up. It had been a powerful hit, since my magic guard couldn't help me. The crab slowly moved near me, and I managed to get on my knees. I was breathing heavily.

'I can't die here, I have to finally overcome this,' I thought, standing back up.

I raised my wand forward, and focused on the monster. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on finishing this fight. I heard the monster's feet moving through the sand.

A tint of blue filled my closed eyes, and I opened my eyes. A blue circle was around me, and I felt a rush of power.

I raised my wand up and saw enormous shards of ice begin to fly downwards from the sky, and obliterate the monsters, and knock the king klang down into a small pit of sand. The monster slowly disappeared in a shadow of itself. I slowly walked towards the crater with a smile on my face. I stared at my hands, and at my wand, and felt my body go numb.

I fell on the warm sand, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Luck betrayed Mutiny, we'll conti-…"<em>

"_-eep you guys here, don't worry abou-…"_

"_-ha, but we need you to find out if y-…"_

"_-aughter knew anything about why he did it."_

I heard voices speaking. I slowly opened my eyes, and tried to sit up. My chest and stomach hurt so much I couldn't move at all. I could barely move my hands, but didn't want to, since they also sent waves of pain through my body.

"Luck… wouldn't do that…" I said, in my attempt to shout. It came out like a barely audible whisper. I heard footsteps and felt a few tears build up on my face. I closed my eyes again.

"Luck…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Unexpected is over. Thanks for reading :) I don't expect many positive reviews, but I hope it was enjoyable :o<strong>


End file.
